Unobtainable
by Marissa1
Summary: Two friends converse about the unobtainable; Sarah Mackenzie


Title: Unobtainable  
Author: Marissa  
E-mail: marissa113@hotmail.com  
Spoilers: People v. Gunny  
Rating: PG  
Keywords: Humor  
Summary: Two friends converse about the unobtainable  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez sat on the barstool  
and nursed his beer. He  
often came to this tiny bar around the corner from  
his apartment whenever he  
got bored. It somewhat reminded him of the bar he  
and his friends used to go  
to when he was a police officer in New Mexico. He  
didn't keep in touch with  
many of them, but he often missed their lively  
company. The jingle of the  
bell above the door caused him to look at the newest  
incoming customer.  
  
"Tiner?"  
  
"Gunny?"  
  
Victor was unsure who was more surprised to see who.  
He waved him over.  
"Have a seat. What brings you out here?"  
  
"My apartment is a couple of blocks from here and  
tonight seemed like a good  
night to stop buy and grab a drink."  
  
"No kidding," remarked the Gunny, "I live just  
around the corner, on  
Blakemore Street. What do you drink? I'll buy you  
something."  
  
"You don't have to do that, Gunny," said Tiner.  
  
Gunny frowned. "Ahh, come on. Besides, I owe you."  
  
Tiner didn't have to ask to know that he was  
referring to the whole deal of  
Gunny and Tiner's gay half-brother. "Well, whatever  
you're having is fine."  
  
Gunny patted Tiner on the back. "That's the spirit,"  
he said, signaling the  
bartender over. "This man will have a glass of the  
house brew."  
  
Tiner watched as the bartender filled the glass,  
pushing the frothy liquid  
over to him when he finished. He took a long swallow  
and sighed heavily as  
he set his glass back down.  
  
"Rough day?" asked Gunny.  
  
Tiner smiled. He had always liked the Gunny and  
often wished they hadn't  
started off like they did. "You could say that.  
You?"  
  
Gunny shrugged. "Nothin' special."  
  
The doorbell jingled again and they both turned to  
see who was coming in. It  
was Sarah Mackenzie. She didn't look their way,  
instead walking back to a  
small booth in the back corner. Gunny and Tiner's  
eyes met for a brief  
second before they returned to their original  
positions. It was only a   
second, but it was long enough for both men to tell  
what the other was  
thinking.  
  
"So how long have you felt that way about the  
Colonel?" Gunny asked Tiner.  
  
"Since about the first time I saw her. You?"  
  
"The same." It was hard not to like Mac. She was a  
excellent lawyer, smart,  
funny and very beautiful.  
  
"It's too bad she's already spoken for," sighed  
Tiner.  
  
"You can say that again." Both men knew whom the  
other was referring to;  
Harmon Rabb. Everyone knew the two of them, Mac and  
Harm, belonged together,  
even if the two didn't know it themselves.  
  
"Do you ever think we might have a chance?" Tiner  
asked Gunny.  
  
Gunny laughed, but not loud enough for Mac to hear  
from where she sat.  
"Tiner, the time when you or I get a chance with  
Colonel Mackenzie is when  
hell freezes over."  
Tiner chuckled. "Yeah, but I can always dream. I  
take it you're in the  
office pool?"  
  
The office pool was the bet that everyone had going  
as to when the Commander  
and Colonel would get together. Word had it that it  
was now up to nearly two  
hundred dollars. "Of course, but I think I can  
pretty much count myself out  
because this is the week I picked."  
  
The both watched Mac in silence. She was still  
unaware of their presence.  
They were both so busy staring that they didn't hear  
the door bell. The man  
that entered took a cursory glance around before  
spotting the person he had  
come to see. It was Tiner that finally noticed him.  
  
"Hey Gunny, isn't that..."  
  
"Harm?" The Gunny finished his sentence for him.  
  
"What's he doing here?"  
  
They both watched as Harm walked over to where Mac  
sat. She stood up to meet  
him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before they  
both sat down. Gunny  
looked at Tiner and Tiner looked at Gunny.  
  
"No way," said Tiner. "Do you just see that?"  
  
Gunny grinned and slapped Tiner on the back. "Looks  
like you owe me two  
hundred bucks."  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
